Episode 4
So This Is A Knife ''('' これが包丁ですか, Kore ga Hōchō desu ka'') is the '''fourth' episode of Wakaba＊Girl. Synopsis Moeko brings the girls back to her place when they decide to hang out again. But she's disappointed over their lack of bonding and attempts to figure out how to get everyone together. '' Summary Moeko arrives to their meeting location around 10:00 am. Shortly after Nao joins her, and they sit down to wait. Finally, around 10:45 Mao arrives and apologizes for being so late, and when Nao asks for her excuse, she quickly shoots down her claim of cows getting in the way. Moeko bluntly states that Mao is normally late to begin with, but Wakaba hasn't shown up yet. Moeko reveals she has her number, but when they look it over and try to call it, they aren't able to get a response. Meanwhile, Wakaba is sitting on a bench holding her phone up in the air, wondering why it won't work. Walking down the path, the trio wonder if Wakaba is even there when suddenly Nao spots her. They find her on the bench in front of the water fountain and hurriedly approach her as she continues observing her beeping phone. The girls are surprised to see her "phone" is actually a cordless house phone, but Wakaba doesn't pay them much attention- instead she happily confirms that she wasn't dreaming when they suggested hanging out. She excitedly gets up and with teary eyes embraces the girls. Sitting down together, the girls manage to calm Wakaba down as Nao admits that she wasn't surprised by the turn of events. The four attempt to think of what they can do now when Wakaba suggests they get ice cream again, only for Mao to point out that they just did that. Wakaba then suggests France, but Nao bluntly tells her that it isn't an option either. Suddenly Mao suggests going to Moeko's house, which is backed up by Nao and Wakaba; much to Moeko's concern over how last-minute it is. But unable to refuse, she brings them to the large apartment complex she lives at. As she gets another set of house slippers for Wakaba, Nao and Mao observe how normal her place looks, having expected it to look "''fairytale-like" like her. She mentions her parents aren't home and observes Wakaba as she hesitantly puts the slippers on and sits down. She feels bad for not having brought any snacks or anything with her, but Moeko insists it's fine. As Mao reads over a book, Nao asks Wakaba for her opinion on Moeko's home. She starts by saying it's very cute and makes her think of a fairy's home- only to panic worrying she might have insulted her. Moeko once again claims it's alright though, then she runs off to grab them some drinks. It's then Wakaba spots a discarded Sixteen Magazine on the floor and excitedly observes it. She's always wanted to buy an issue, but because she's been too embarrassed she never did. Sneakily, she stops to observe Nao and Mao, then she makes an attempt to grab it and take a look at its contents. But right before she can, Moeko walks in to catch her, causing her to apologize profusely until she assures her that it's fine to read it. Wakaba thanks her and returns to the table, along with Moeko, who brought cookies and drinks. However, she notices her friends are all keeping to themselves with magazines or manga, and she disappointingly thinks about how they could have just went to a manga cafe instead. Suddenly, Moeko sees Wakaba on a page covered in desserts and she is inspired. She suggests they make some cupcakes together, but Nao and Mao aren't interested in doing work on the weekend. She tries to convince them it would be fun, but neither of them really care, so they ask Wakaba about her opinion. She sets the magazine down and assures them she is excited about the prospect, so the four girls head into Moeko's kitchen. Initially she asks Wakaba to handle the knife and cut chocolate up, but after noticing her response she delegates the job on someone else, instead asking her to crack eggs. Meanwhile, Nao and Mao have found a baking for dummies book and are looking at it for help. The girls attempt to begin, but before they can Moeko ends up swiping every item and just doing it on her own. She quickly gets the cupcake batter ready, puts it into the liners, then sets the pan in the oven. She then offers to clean up and just tells the girls to have a seat again. Wakaba remarks on how they didn't actually do anything, but somehow Moeko seems fine. Mao and Nao deduce that she probably enjoys baking and making other people happy, and soon the cupcakes are finished. The girls sit down with some drinks and try the cupcakes, amazed by how delicious they are. They compliment Moeko's efforts and she agrees to give Wakaba the recipe after she asks for it. She then goes on to remark on how gyaru-ish this sort of thing is and is very happy by how today's events went. As the day comes to an end, the girls prepare to leave until Wakaba recalls the small gifts she prepared for everybody in gratitude of allowing her to join them. She pulls out envelopes and remarks on how it isn't much, causing the trio of girls to panic and refuse the money she offers them- saying they don't want to be that type of friend. She is very confused by their responses. The following day at school, Wakaba reveals she has made a cake in return for the cupcakes Moeko made. The girls are surprised she managed so quickly; but as she reveals making "some adjustments" in order to make it crispy, they are shocked to find out she completely burnt the cake. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a home other than Wakaba's. *This is also the first episode that didn't feature the school for the majority of the episode. Gallery Episode 4/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime